Talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Femshep post-loyalty dialogue What dialogue does Tali have with Femshep after her loyalty mission? I was only able to talk to her once, and the dialogue was the same as for Male Shep, with a difference in Tali's last response. After that, she didn't talk to me anymore, saying that she needs to clean the engine. She did talk to my Male Shep, but this results in romance, and for Femshep, is there any more dialogue at all? Kiadony 14:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, but it's like that with basically all squadmates the same gender as Shepard after their loyaly missions. They don't like to talk much unless you can romance 'em... =/ PikaShepard 14:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Post-endgame Romance Dialog So this article claims that, if you have a Romance with Tali and she survives the final mission, she comments on how she is feeling afterwards. When/where/how does this happen? When I played the game she simply kept repeating the dialog that gives you the chance to break things off with her, the same as she did before the final mission. 23:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Right after the mission, she says it. She starts it after you choose to talk to her. MEffect Fan 23:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: unnatural stance This is clearly evident and worth noting. The way tali tip-toes in the squad selection screen is not in her range of movements anywhere else in the 1st or 2nd game--Taq 11:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC). :Do you mean (by 'unnatural') that quarians can't tip-toe? I've noticed the weird stance too, but maybe they can stand like that, physically, and in-game models just don't have enough 'joints'. By the way, does anyone has link to a screenshot of the first game's squad selection screen? Kiadony 13:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I mean that quarians walk like Human and Asari, so seeing her tip-toe is just as weird as seeing any Human/Asari henchmen posed in such a way. I think she is displayed this way because it makes her look sexy, not because it makes sense. Although, maybe at some point quarians were supposed to share this stance with the Turians.Taq 14:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok after sorting out many issues this morning, this is not trivia. Noting something like this isn't the point of a trivia section and frankly it isn't that interesting. So I'll be removing it. Lancer1289 14:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It is interesting, just like the early Batarian codex picture that was replaced, it depicted an anatomical difference from that actually used. It is absolutely possible that quarians, that already have a lot in common with the Turians, were supposed to walk like them as well. it also explains why they're shin bones are so bowed. My addition was fairly laconic and stated observation in a none "fan-offensive" way. please reinstate, or provide better rational than: "not to my liking=gone"--Taq 15:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting how I might ask. You don't know if it was a model thing, or the way that it was intended. There is no reason for it to be listed as it doesn't fit with how the trivia sections are, and it is not just because I don't like it. Have it noticed it yes, it is trivia no, becuase it is more trivial than trivia. We don't have a note about how Grunt's armor is different than any other krogan, remember race name caps by the way, and we don't need one. Trivial things aren't trivia. There is a lot of "trivia" that would be added if that was the case, and this again isn't trivia, just trivial, which isn't trivia worthy. Lancer1289 16:19, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is your personal privet view of Trivia VS Trivial, you have just demonstrated this by dismissing some of the graphic features that makes Grunt unique as trivial: The only krogan to be created in a process involving consumable collectors tech happens to have a unique head crest and armor, in which he was probably grown. The admins here let much more personal and trivial things fly, especially when it comes to some fan's opinion that everybody should now that the quarian exile reminds them of BSG, or that biotic power is similar to SW "the force". You can even see an example in this page, in the trivia entry where someone mentions how tali "like legion" was to be recruited earlier - every henchman that's not one of the initial 6, would have something to say if you edit them into a save, but the person who added this entry is "only" a tali/legion fan. You want to cut content, start with trivia that references unrelated fiction, not things that just do not meet your criteria for "interesting". :::::Really the admins let things slide, well I am an admin here, and the other active one is usually much more strict about trivia than myself. As to your notes about the trivia. The BSG was brought up on the talk page because there were way to man similarities to dismiss, to which both active admins agreed on. As to the biotics thing, I removed that becuase they funciton differently, and there are much more differences than similarities. As to the cut content, multiple pieces of cut content are mentioned, there is even a whole article for that, Mass Effect 2 Cut Content, and multiple pieces of cut content are preserve in articles. As to the mention of the recruitable thing, that is valid trivia becuase there is supproting dialogue for both characters and that wouldn't only apply to a Tali/Legion fan. Again this is trivial, not trivia, and therefor shouldn't be mentioned. Oh and to the Collector tech, you don't know that the armor and Grun't head crest was because of that. The armor maybe, but we don't know that for certain, and there is already a trivia note about his head crest about how the Devs wanted him to look younger, "like a baby". See his page for more on that. His armor doesn't deserve a mention becuase it is trivial that it is different, and as such not trivia. Also if you would word Collector tech into it, then its speuclation because we don't know that. Lancer1289 17:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) It's pure fluff and nonsense. Truly trivial and not trivia. You call it an anatomical difference. So, if I stand on tip-toes (as you acknowledge that she is basically just standing on tip-toes), will I be anatomically different than I was before standing on tip-toes? No. That notion is absurd. Your "it's like when the batarian codex image was changed" analogy is... well, I'm not sure what to call it. I suppose ridiculous will have to suffice. In one case, the Codex image for a race never seen in the original game (besides the Codex pic, and before BDTS), had its image updated. It looked much different. In the other, one member of one race stands in a slightly odd pose for brief periods. Nothing about the quarian appearance is changed. Nothing, nada, zilch. See how the analogies don't line up? As for trivia referencing 'unrelated fiction', what trivia would that be? I see trivia regarding other BioWare games, where the relation between the two is clearly demonstrated. But I see no trivia referencing 'unrelated fiction'. This doesn't seem to be you stumping for something that is actually warranted, but rather pushing for one little piece of fluff that doesn't work just because you find it interesting, and site policies be damned. Argue all you want, just don't try and get legit trivia thrown out as some form of petty 'payback'. SpartHawg948 20:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) So you start your message with "fluff and nonsense" and i'm looking for petty payback... Nice. Also didn't know that BSG was a Biogame creation, or is it non-fiction? I did mention that in my post, but you of course were quick to ignore that one. I could piss around this wikia and "gather notes", like that molly millions thing, but that would be pointless. since it's now clear that you are just treating this wiki as your own personal fan-site, dismissing criticism as petty behavior.--Taq 23:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::BSG is mentioned in Tali's trivia section? Where? After all, this talk page concerns Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/vas Normandy. Not anything else. If there are issues with other trivia sections, take it up on the proper talk pages. And yes, it did seem like petty payback. Unlike, say, my offering my opinion on a new subject. It's hard for me to be looking for petty payback in my initial comment, isn't it? My point was that it seemed that you were, in essence, saying "Well, if my trivia can't stay, I don't want this trivia to stay either!" See what I mean? It was nothing personal, though you seem to be taking it as such. And no, trust me, I am not treating this as my own personal fan site. Were that the case, it would look vastly different, and most people (yourself included) wouldn't be able to edit. After all, I'd be treating it as my own personal site, remember? SpartHawg948 23:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :And now you have both active admins telling you the same thing. Trivial and not Trivia indeed. So what was that about "the admins here let much more personal and trivial things fly..." again? Lancer1289 20:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, your daddy is stronger and taller than mine, you must be very proud... I won't intrude upon your wikia again, apologies.--Taq 23:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Such maturity you display. When all else fails, throw a tantrum, eh? SpartHawg948 23:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I guess what is meant by Taq is Digitigrade as opposed to Plantigrade. In other words, if it's going to the trivia section: :The squad selection screen shows Tali as Digitigrade, while in-game Tali is actually Plantigrade As to whether that is significant enough to add into the trivia section, I'll leave that to the admins. Pepoluan 02:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Article Name Change Should the article be renamed to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy (redirected from Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, instead of vice versa)? Canonically, her name has officially changed, no matter what course of events occur in the game, though it could be considered something of a spolier to those who haven't played 2. Then again, posting it here as a discussion could be viewed likewise, along with anything else discussed here :P Kakurenbo1 21:10, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :Um what about that being an absolute massive spoiler for both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. All of these articles are written from the point of when they were introduced, in this case Mass Effect, where her name is nar Rayya, not vas Neema, or vas Normandy. This discussion has already happened and an article name change is out of the question. See the style guide on perspective which can also apply to article names. Considering this would be a massive spoiler for anyone who hasn't played ME and parts of ME2, and we have to put any spoiler information under a spoiler tag, no. I think we already have redirects for vas Neema, and vas Normandy, but a name change goes against the spoiler policy. A move is out of the question for many reasons. Lancer1289 21:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Main quote (that is on the very top of her page) I guess I have a memory loss, but when does she say that? --Kiadony 08:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC it is either when you talk to her in Udina's office, or during one of the conversations aboard the Normandy. Lancer1289 12:49, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It's in Udina's Office, after you rescue her. Tali's no.1 fan 21:03, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Tali's Age Shepard being a pedo I don't know about anyone else. But it lists the year that Tali is born as 2161. I belive that ME2 takes place during 2175. This would mean that when you romance her that chronologically she's only 14. :Well you are completely incorrect. Tali was born in 2161, but Mass Effect 2 takes place in 2185, not 2175, which would make Tali twenty-four, not fourteen. Lancer1289 06:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks My bad :No problem. Lancer1289 06:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Tali in combat anyone else feel that in me2 Tali is nearly useless in combat? i love Tali, but it really feels like outside of the drone shes just got nothing in combat. ive never seen her hack an enemy synth, ever, and the shield drain power i cant even tell if shes using it, outside of she doesnt go down very often. they should have gave her at least 1 offensive power, or an ammo power. :This isn't the point of a talk page. Please put things like this in a blog or the Forums. Lancer1289 20:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ME3 playable character confirmed? I'll be straight to the point. The ME3 area seems patchy, it mentions that she will return, but does not confirm that she is a squadmate, like it shows beneath the ME3 part of her page. Was any new info given confirming she will be a squadmate, is this just someone reading the points, or am I just reading it wrong? 16:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sources have been added by other users to confirm this, such as the June 2011 issue of PC Gamer magazine; though I'd tell you that I'm a bit wary on the topic until the issue is released or at least sourced here for viewing. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:19, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's a site with scans of the magazine (slow to load, though): http://biowarefans.com/2011/05/pc-gamer-mass-effect-3-article-scans/ I'm about to look through to verify the latest Tali info is true. Update: The scans confirm Tali as a full-time squadmate like Ashley, Garrus, and the others. See page 46. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, though it's at the very bottom of the article's last page. P.S. I dislike edit conflicts like just now. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I only thought that this information could have been wrong, and then we'd have a horde of people arguing that it's the truth and a load of discussions and broken hearts when the game is relased. Good to see it is true though, no angry fans in the Tali area. 16:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::No need to apologize. You saw something that had you curious, and instead of just removing the information, you asked where it came from. Usually people do the former so it's nice to see someone do the latter for once. And yes Tali fans seem to be the most...um...active at expressing their opinions about her. :::::And H-Man, yes we all hate edit conflicts. Lancer1289 16:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty conflict I've just noticed that Legion, Miranda and Jack all have info about their loyalty conflicts on their pages, but this page lacks it. Should it be added? --kiadony 08:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see why it shouldn't. It's only consistent to include it. — Teugene (Talk) 08:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Another question - what are the dialogue options like if you side with Legion and then restore Tali's loyalty through Charm/Intimidate? How high are Paragon/Renegade requirements? I've never done that since I always have enough Paragon to resolve the conflict. I know you tell Miranda that she should understand that Jack is a special case, you tell Jack that it was "lip service" to Cerberus, and Legion that you lied to keep Tali happy (at least from what I've read on this very Wiki). But somehow no such info about Tali. --kiadony 09:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't help in that as I didn't take that option myself. However, I'm searching Youtube recordings for the conflict to see if there's any info on it. — Teugene (Talk) 09:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, we're in luck. There's a video here on conflict resolutions. Skip to 9:40 of the video to see the outcome if Shepard sides Legion and tries to make amends with Tali later. — Teugene (Talk) 09:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah that kind of information belongs in either Tali: Treason or Legion: A House Divided not here. That is walkthrough information and doesn’t have a place in an article like this. I have since reworded the information to remove as much as I can, but we don't allow walkthrough information in articles so words like "paragon/renegade" don't have a place in articles like this. Lancer1289 15:40, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Wow... When you use a paragon option to restore Tali's loyalty, she looks like she'd rip Shepard's throat with her teeth if she didn't have a mask. Anyway, yeah, I did feel that that info belonged on the loyalty mission pages, and Tali: Treason also lacks any conflict info. Oh and also, the renegade option is "He's not a pet". How nice, Legion as "he" again... --kiadony 16:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC)